english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Bowling
Anthony Bowling is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *DEATH BATTLE! (2016) - Flash/Barry Allen (ep61) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Mizuki (ep2; Announced) *All Out!! (2016) - Michio Sumiyoshi (Announced) *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Seiji Ohtsuka (ep14) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Shin Fukuhara *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Shin Fukuhara *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Boy (ep14), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Kimura (ep2), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Ochikoshi (ep13), Additional Voices *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Diederich (ep8), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Fukushima *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Takasaki (ep4), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017) - Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Charles (ep2), Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Fulame (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Han *Fairy Tail (2016) - Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Additional Voices *Hand Shakers (2017) - Makihara (Announced) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Imagawa (ep20), World History Teacher (ep6), Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Smiley Sakai, Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Tulio Orito *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Tulio Orito *Joker Game (2016) - Chou (ep8; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Mitarai, Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Andy (ep30), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Clive, Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Furuya *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Kengo Usui, Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Andréa Vale (ep8), Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Ears, Pigeon Genzo, Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Caroline, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Man A (ep22), Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Zach (ep10) *Peach Girl (2007) - Medic A (ep23), Nao (ep12), Okada, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Manabu Sakuma/'Demon' *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *ReLIFE (2016) - Koshi Usa (Announced) *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Maguyan (ep14) *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Vendor Man (ep1), Verges (ep9), Wagoner (ep16), Young Noble (ep10), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Death Gate (ep21), Shin Misawa *Sekirei (2010) - Natsuo Ichinomi *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Natsuo Ichinomi *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Samanosuke *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Samanosuke, Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - White Peak *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Shiina *Strike Witches (2010) - Keisuke Hijikata (ep1) *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Keisuke Hijikata *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Kinoshita *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Shiro Ashiya/'Alciel' *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Ippei Kusaba *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Gido *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Aizen Kunitoshi (Announced) *Ultimate Otaku Teacher (2015) - Junichiro Kagami (Announced) *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Futoshi Kurokawa *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Maxwell Nishino *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Sean *Harmony (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Samanosuke *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Shin Fukuhara *Black Butler II (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Yanozaki, Additional Voices *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - New Zealand (ep18), Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - King Henry VIII (ep15), Moon (ep13), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Smite (2017) - Final Boss Thanatos Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (125) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (123) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2017. Category:American Voice Actors